futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Potential Futurama Wiki Policy/Guidelines
For previous discussion, see Archive 1 New Sections Pt. 1 Well, I'm a few days over what I said I'd give discussion, but that's because I've found it difficult to figure out exactly just what to say for various thing. But here is what I have so far for the last three pages (of the five listed above); Copyright Policy Images *Images may be uploaded by any registered user *Images must be categorized once they are uploaded. "CN Image" template should be placed on images taken from screenshots (simply place in the section below the name when uploading it). *Do not upload images that will not be used on a page. Such images will be deleted as soon as possible, usually after two days of being unused. Videos There are some policies regarding videos. * No episodes may be posted, as doing so is a breach of copyright law. * However, appropriate trailers and advertisements may be posted. Content The Futurama Wiki strongly advises users to use the source material (e.g. episodes, films, comics, novels, etc.), but secondary sources (commentaries, interviews, can also be useful in adding content where it might be unavailable elsewhere. The source of the content should be noted through the use of citation, the primary sources used may simply be noted at the end of an article in the appearances section, while secondary sources should be formally cited using the citation footnotes. Additionally content that is, has been, or may be contested may be footnoted for clarity. See also: Community Philosophy The guiding philosophy of the Futurama Wiki is that anyone can contribute and become a member of our community of fandom for the show we love. When issues arise over different edits from different individuals, we would prefer to see a discussion of the issue on the article's talk page and the parties reach a consensus on the information. While we prefer to have all users treateed equally, the management and regular users in good standing will be given preferential treatment if such a situation is unable to be discussed. (I'm also going to work the existing section regarding disscussion here too -~~~). The Management What are the different levels of User Group Rights, what do they do, and who currently has these levels? While there are many different levels, there are three basic categories of user group rights for this wiki. To learn about each level, please follow the link. # Rollback # Administrators # Bureaucrats See Also: List Group Rights Applications for User Group Rights *Requests for Rollback *Requests for Adminship *Requests for Bureaucratship I'm also considering going back on my decision to break up the policy into a few pages (as seen on Memory Alpha), and may just have one or two pages instead... we'll see. And if someone(s) could start looking around for potential pages that would fit the ideal style (right categories, spelling, et cetera) that would be very helpfull in figuring out what we should or should not put on the new manual of style page. Thanks. Ellipses485 13:58, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Looks nice. I do wonder about the content section, do we hold comics to the same level as the episodes? Do we need to nail it down further or is it enough as it is? I'm just wondering if a situation would ever come up that we would have to argue about the canon of episode over comic or film over episode? See what I mean? I have no idea if it would, just trying to look ahead a bit. :I was thinking Bender's Big Score is a fairly good example page, though it needs a memorable quotes section. A Big Piece of Garbage and The Luck of the Fryish are alright too. -- Dhalia 17:09, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well I've finally gotten around to actually changing the policy page. I've tried to include what information was missing and reorgainized the existing stuff to make more sense (also got rid of the "Avatar Wiki" mentions). I think the next step is to look at the manual of style and make that into a better resource for how we want pages and aspects of pages done. Ellipses485 18:40, 24 July 2009 (UTC)